


Love in a yellow submarine boat

by faery_lites



Category: Queen (Band), The Beach Boys (Band), The Beatles (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faery_lites/pseuds/faery_lites
Summary: Love soon cums





	Love in a yellow submarine boat

**Author's Note:**

> h

“Pauhl”, john lemon sighed. “Im so loneleh on this abandund yacht that we bought with oweh maneh million.”  
“Oeh johnneh boy a feel the same weh - what the fun in having so maneh british dollars when theres no wun teh share them with”  
Ringo suddenly appeared. Bouncing tiddily down the yacht stairs “what we talking about maetehys”   
“Mr star, you surpised us - the leftover adrenaline has sumwhat erected me dick. And you are responsible. Speccy twat.” john grunted as he hid behind paul in fear and arousal.  
Ringo’s eyebrow rose at an astonishing rate, much like his own wanger.  
“Oh is that soh.”  
Paul was a homophpbic bastard and so said “this shit geh am getting out of ‘ere.”  
He dove off of the Starrboard (pun) and drowned.  
Out of the blue, George McCartney jumped, intending to help his lover, but also drowned but was revived by a stunning siren who was swimming near by but.  
“I am so grehtful, siren, yeh saved me life”  
“Please. Call me roger. Roger taylor.”  
And so goerge continued on his quest to find paul; he had sunk to the octopussues garden! He picked him up and swam back too the yacht where he gave him the kiss of life.  
Paul woke with a splurt of water and jizz, not knowing what the fuck just happened. “What the fook just ‘appedned”  
“ah gave yeh this kisss of life, me love” george yelled  
“Cool a guess im gay now” was his reply  
Meanwhile the other two beatles stood to the side, wrapped in each others embrace and rope, which paul noticed; “wait why are yeh tied up, keep the kinks i the bedroom”  
“NO YEH FOOLS THERES FOOKIN PAIRATES” yelled john and then out came Brian Wilson, ruler of the seas.

**Author's Note:**

> h


End file.
